duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Anything that needs to be done or opinions on various matters that needed to be saved were moved to Archive 1. * Archive * Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Hey Ore wa Kitsu Thanks for the welcome, man. I watch Victory V! every Saturdays in TV Tokyo while waiting for BakuTech to air. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 17:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so another Japanese editor. Even cooler. :) Yami Michael 17:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Traffic Hi. Duel Masters Wiki looks great, although if you are hoping to get more traffic from the new show I'm not sure having a link to another wiki for the new show on your mainpage is the best thing..... Could you please drop the main page protection to only block edits from anonymous and new users?? I don't see any real vandalism history on the page. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of that. -- Wendy (talk) 04:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC) While based on a similar game, due to different game setup and characters, I thought it best to keep it separated, as it is a bit of a re-branding, and I would want cards from each game getting mixed up together in categories. I can lower the protection on the page, although it was vandalized twice removing the page back in dec09/10. Yami Michael 12:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Yami. I approved your request for a main page revamp, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you've seen a layout that you like at another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll start working on setting up a similar layout here. Of course, if you already have a specific idea of how you want it to look, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:00, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm never really decent on the creative side of things, but the mainpage is somewhat neglected here, so lets take a shot. While I dont want it completely like http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ... I would like some general "news boxes", only of course, more of the blue/white style, one to show off the latest sets that I have listed already...and another side box or two for important links (like the anime series's I have listed in the menu bar up the top. While it does seem a little weird to separate the wikis, I wouldn't mind a better notification or message to refer people to Kaijudo wiki as well, as while similar, the game/show is very different, and doesn't work category wise. I dont really know what do to in terms of images to have a character section like the yu-gi-oh, while some characters have them...others are lacking. Might be best to just ignore that. I did link some important links and sections for the boxes on the talk page for the mainpage. :Take a look at User:JoePlay/dev, where I have two versions of a section heading using a Google web font that's kinda similar to the font on the official logo. If you like the font, let me know which heading you like (dark blue text or white text on dark blue background), and I'll use it on the main page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Man, now that's a tricky choice. I'm leaning towards the first one, and can always change it later on if I change my mind. Yami Michael 00:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I just edited the main page, so take a look when you get a chance. I noticed that you guys use the wiki's blogs, so I added a blog listing to help fill out the right column. When editing in source mode, you can adjust the number of blog posts that appear (count="3") and the length of the blog posts' text (summarylength="150"). Let me know if you want to me make any more changes. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::That looks absolutely amazing. It looks like everything is there in plain view, and it seems easy enough to edit for later changes. Cant thank you enough, and cant think of anything else that's needed. I imagine if needed or if it could fit, a listing of manga in a column is easy enough? It would be added the current columns or even fitted by changing col2 to col3? Yami Michael 19:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cool, I'm glad you like the new look. :) And yeah, you can just add another column using col-3. Template:Col-3 didn't exist, so I just created it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Perfect. After staring at the main page a lot, it does seem to not be missing anything, so thanks again for the help. Glad I finally got around to contacting you guys. Yami Michael 22:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. That makes sense about it being a game revamp; it just seemed a little odd on the face of it to have another wiki link right there. I'm glad you are getting a mainpage makeover -- that will be a nice addition :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I will have some minor interaction between the sites...but I cant have the cards sharing category, and changing their names would just make it odd. The makeover should help indeed. :) Yami Michael 01:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Duel Masters Comics *The Scholastic Comics series of Duel Masters Comics. What should i name the main page. Should i name it like " Tokyo pop Cine manga" because they also have a name on some of there volumes as "Scholastic Reader" or "Duel Masters Comic: Season 1" maybe. Need your opinion. *I am about to add the template to those pages so i want decide the series main page name before i do this step. *Lastly i want to merge all three comic series" Dreamwave", "Tokyo-Pop" and "Scholastic" and list them on the main page like manga. I want to simply name the page as "Duel Masters Comics". Saad safa 20:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm not even sure, as its hard to even call the Scholastic books "comics", but then again, I dont have a proper name for them. Chapter Book is what was used for them on google books, and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chapter_books seems to be appropriate. Using that just causes even more separation though, so I dunno. Yami Michael 20:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) *I am thinking of the name like we did in the manga like for this series 1 since it is the the second series. So would it be ok to name it "Duel Masters Comic: Series 2" or just "Comic Series 2". ** Ill have to think about this one, just leave it for a few hours/today. Yami Michael 21:34, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ** OK i wanted to say this as well inregards with Dreamwave Comics. Why we added a category for" Dreamwave Comics". It is just comics, it doesn't make sense having this series kept in a saperate category. I think we should finish the "Dreamwave" category and keep everything in one single "Comics" category like manga and since they are not a lot they they should be much convenient to have them all at one place rather then different places. Your view plzSaad safa 21:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ***I was just using it temporarily as it was using "Dream Wave" before it. Yami Michael 21:57, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon rulings? I was looking at the rulings page for Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon and doesn't the effect say "then"? I thought that meant you had to return at least one spell from your graveyard to hand. Just clairifying, thanks. IIIIIzz 14:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) {C}If the effect had a "If you do, blahblah this effect, then you need to return at least one spell. But as it uses may, you do as much of the effect as possible. You choose not to return a spell, THEN do the power reduction. Yami Michael 14:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Oh, also, I've had some people told me that when a Psychic Creature is awakened, summoning sickness is removed. For example, using deadly love to awaken Galaxy on the turn it was put into the battle zone. Is this true? Cause I can't find any mention of this anywhere. IIIIIzz 14:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) An awakened or released creature doesn’t have summoning sickness if it you didn’t put that Psychic creature into the battle zone that turn. So if you awaken a Psychic creature during your turn (and had already put it into the battle zone the previous turn or earlier) you can attack with it on the same turn you awakened it. Galaxy wouldn't have been on the BZ for a turn yet. Awakened creatures still have summoning sickness, otherwise Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory wouldn't have/need Speed Attacker. Yami Michael 14:52, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Your Central Forum Request Hi, I'm Cam. I'm willing to give you a hand adding the template(s) to the pages using AWB. I just need to know where you want the template to be located on the page (top/bottom/other) and which template(s) you want added. If you're interested, leave me a message on my talk page. — Cåm (talk) 21:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Also, due to this request involving 1000's of pages, I'd prefer it if I had the bot flag available for use so I don't unnecessarily spam / . To obtain one you'd need to contact staff. — Cåm (talk) 22:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) It would definitely be added to the bottom of the page, basically having a blank line beneath the content, then the template. So Blahblahblah I'll use the Special Contact and ask then. Yami Michael 01:35, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :There is the possibility that staff may request me use another account (due to the issue of removing the flag after). If that's the case I have an alt account I use on other wikis ( ) which should fit the bill. — Cåm (talk) 17:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok. As I did say on the Central forum, I did mail them about it, and of course, awaiting a reply/permission. Will of course keep you posted. Yami Michael 17:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Camdroid should be finished within the next half hour or so. Let me know if you need anything like this again :) — Cåm (talk) 02:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Will do, definitely. Helps out a lot. (Even if it tells me a lot of pages are missing, but it was already doing that, just with 1 page wanting it instea of 3, lol) Thanks so much for it, AWB is pretty amazing. Yami Michael 02:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi I didn't edit my page lol it just randomly made it for me and gave me 10 points. Oh look I just got another 10 for leaving this message. Where can I view my points? IPlay4Fun (talk) 05:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I normally play YuGiOh but things have gotten slow these days so I thought about playing Duel Masters. I've never played it before but I watched most of the first season ages ago. I remember the show was pretty silly. I just have to say, the artwork on DM cards are AMAZING compared to YGO. Recently I've been looking through some of the earliest cards to try and build a deck. IPlay4Fun (talk) 05:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hey. Well, the Duel Masters game ended in english long ago, so other than online, you cant really play it anymore. However, as you may or may not know, they rebooted the game as Kaijudo, and it plays the same, but the cards are obviously not compatible. It however did just launch its Base Set (today) and has had a few small pre-release things as well, and I actually run the wiki for that too. Yami Michael 07:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Is it still ongoing in Japan then? or has it finished and changed to Kaijudo? IPlay4Fun (talk) 13:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, still going strong in Japan. Last set was in August, with the next booster September 22nd. Awaiting the cards for that to be spoiled any day now and then they will be translated. Yami Michael 13:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any deck building tips? And if I block using a creature with higher power, is the attacking creature destroyed? I couldn't find the answer to that on this wiki. IPlay4Fun (talk) 13:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Disconnected and lost my response. But, it is covered in the Blocking section of How to Play and on the Power page. In any battle, the one with weaker power is destroyed. That includes battle with any blockers. Yami Michael 13:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC)